Citizens United Party (CUP)
| Seats2 Title = Governorships| Seats2 = | politics = Politics of Rutania| political parties = Political parties in Rutania| elections = Elections in Rutania| Website = www.CUP.rt| }} The Citizens United Party, often referred to as CUP, is one of the many contemporary parties in the Commonwealth of Rutania. Founded in 3994, its primary object is to promote the traditional and conservatives values into the Rutanain life and achieve a prestigious status for the nation. = History = Rise and Fall (3994-3014) The Citizens United Party was established in 3994 in the State of Delvar by a group of conservatives looking to bring back the principles of conservatism and freedom to the people of Rutania. Though the party may have been founded by a group, the credit is often attributed to Ron Phelps and his colleague and friend, Jon Canfield. Initially, Phelps was elected to serve as the chairman of the party, but his term was short lived as he suffered sudden health issues to which he then entrusted his position to Canfield concluding the Rutanian election of 3996 which was a low performance by the party (as expected as the party had little to no visibility). With Canfield in charge (and as the presidential nominee of 3998), the party found itself on the path towards success as the election of 3998 saw the party rise to prominence in the nation securing the presidency, a majority in governorships and a majority in the Rutanian House of Representatives. The early days of CUP's dominance in the Rutanian government was plagued by an incident that occurred in January 3999 in the Rutanian state of Delvar in which 30 Beluzian troops had crossed into the state illegally and before returning to Delvar, they had sexual (unwanted) acts with Rutanian women. This prompted the Rutanian government to take them captive and sentence three of the soldiers to 20 years of prison on accounts of trespassing and rape and the rest were only given one year on accounts of trespassing. In response, the Beluzian government placed sanctions on Rutania in July 4000 (and is currently ongoing). The situation proved beneficial to the party as the elections of 4000 in October gave the CUP its peak and highest majority in the House of Representatives as it gained 70 more seats bringing the total to 179 seats. The election also secured four of the five governorships in Rutania and President Canfield proved his popularity by winning the presidential elections by winning 7 million more votes against Progressive Presidential Nominee Steven Brown who had endorsements from The Worker's Union and the Democratic Socialist Party of Rutania. Following the elections, the continuing conflict with Beluzia also lead to calls of war all across the nation. In response the CUP, proposed by Senator Marcus Salzman (C.U.-Delvar), passed the Emergency Armament Act of 4001 with a majority (324-96-80) in the House of Representatives in June followed by the withdraw from the Rutania-Beluzia Trade and Prosperity Treaty in July. Present Day (4014-Present)